Sweet Surrender
by Tainted Rose Wings
Summary: When Harry and Dean are thrown together by a promise Harry made twenty years prior, neither can dismiss the pull between them even if they're at each other's throats every other moment. However, hate and love teeter on a very thin line especially when surrender can taste so sweet. HPXDW, Slash, TLXSW M in later chapters
1. The life I've left behind me

**Title:** Sweet Surrender

**Author:** Tainted Rose Wings

**Warnings**: OOCness, violence, angst, language, drama, darkness etc.

**Pairings:** HarryXDean, TeddyxSam

**Disclaimer:** I neither own Harry Potter nor Supernatural. All claims go to their prospective owners.

**Summary:** Harry Potter never thought that when he'd become 'Master of Death' that his life would change so much. Dean Winchester had long given up the thought of ever finding someone to love. When they're thrown together by a promise Harry made twenty years prior, neither can dismiss the pull between them even if they're at each other's throats every other moment. However, hate and love teeter on a very thin line especially when surrender can taste so sweet.

**Author's Note: **I know, I know shame on me . I have two HPxSN fics waiting on me and here I am writing another one. I'm getting to them! Promise I really am don't throw anything at me just yet! This fic was just something I thought up and wanted to try out. Kind of winging it as I go along so forgive me! There will be a bit OOCness when it comes to Harry but it'll be for a reason, after all becoming the Master of Death has to put a guy through life altering crap. Hope everyone will enjoy this and no biting off my head!

**Prologue – **_The life I've left behind me is a cold room_

_It doesn't mean much_

_It doesn't mean anything at all_

_The life I've left behind me_

_Is a cold room_

_-Sweet Surrender, Sarah Mclachlan_

Electric green eyes glared in bored annoyance at the offending Death Eater as they circled each other. With the fall of Old Voldie many Death eaters had fled with the promise of them killing Harry Potter one day. Since then for the past five years they'd made attempts on his life and each attempt on the twenty-three year old had failed because of the simple fact that he was now the _Master of Death_, quite literally. He and Death were old friends now, so as Harry opened his mouth to throw a curse at the Death Eater he was a little surprised when a ray of Green light came at him from the side. The last thought he had alive in that moment had been that he couldn't believe he'd let himself be distracted and not sensed the other Death Eater homing in on him. Then he was falling into darkness and it felt as though a thousand knives were tearing his soul from his body but he knew he was already dead. When the sensation was over he stood before old man Death who watched him with some amusement glittering in his eyes. Harry rolled his eyes and huffed lightly as he said, "Get it over with."

"This is the fourth time this month, you're getting careless Master." Death chuckled softly as he spoke. He'd taken the form of an older man. He had white hair, a thin somewhat wrinkly body, aristocratic nose and dark eyes. It was one of the few forms he took when around Harry and probably the one most favored. Harry hummed softly, knowing it was true. He'd grown careless over the months, tired of the attacks and trying to keep himself from dying in the first place. He stopped being so vigilant after the first three years and these last two he was sure he'd died a total of three hundred and fifty eight times including this moment. He'd gotten used to the feel of dying and now it was merely a welcome sensation of weightlessly falling and relaxing in the cool darkness. The only thing that made him return immediately to his human body usually was his son, Teddy, but the boy was with his Grandmother, Andromeda, so he could take his time now. Death gave him a quizzical look and Harry realized why, he was glowing faintly. Soon Harry also felt why, after inheriting the Elder wand it had melded into his body as a permanent resting spot since it accepted him as its one and only master. It had certainly been useful as now he no longer had to use a wand to use his magic. It was as though his magic had come alive when the Elder wand became one with him and he accepted his role over Death. It was the Elder wand that now made him glow, from his physical form in the world of the living it called to his soul. The ring on his finger grew warm, the sorcerer's stone let out a gentle hum as it balanced out the Elder wand's call and kept him on the plain of in-between. Usually those waiting to be judged or accepted into Death's embrace were allowed here but as Master over Death Harry frequented this place often, even when he was not dead.

Lost in his thoughts, Harry didn't notice Death's head tilt slightly as though to listen to someone before giving Harry a thoughtful look. However, Harry did feel Death's stare and looked up, sending the being a questioning glance. "What is it?"

"He wishes something to be shown to you." Death's eyes glanced up and Harry's eyebrow rose. He paused for a moment, uncertain, before nodding his head. Death moved forward and lightly tapped Harry's forehead and suddenly his soul was rushing back up but unlike the usual darkness that accompanied his soul's trip back to its body there was a blinding white light moving alongside him. Instinct –or maybe it was that tiny voice inside his head– made him reach out towards it and he was engulfed by it as a scream was wrenched from him. It felt like a thousand tiny pins and needles moved through him with a vengeance. Then images flashed through his mind at a breakneck pace but each clearer than the next. A woman pinned to the ceiling engulfed in flames _(he could not remember that woman passing through the dark realm to be told she may move on)_, a man hunting horrible creatures down, two boys one older than the other and obviously looking after the younger boy, a man wearing a hat on the phone talking to the man who was hunting the creature, then there was the yellow eyed demon Harry knew all too well, and finally a moss green eyed man crying out for someone in hell. Harry sucked in a sharp breath when his soul came to a halt just at the edge of the dark realm _(he'd come to name the dark place people come to meet Death)_. He watched as the blinding light halted near him and seemed to watch him causing Harry to frown. He got the impression of what the light wanted him to do but he had a son now, he had priorities. The light got brighter and he once again got the impression he was being urged to agree to watch over those boys. He glared at the light, at _him_. He crossed his arms and huffed as he spoke, "You should have just sent one of your ruddy angels, you bloody _hurt_. You wanker."

The light was blinking softly and he got the impression of laughter but he was far from amused. The light stopped blinking and grew brighter again, warming everything each touched and softening up Harry's stubbornness. Letting out a soft growl and stomping his foot in childish acceptance he grouched. "Oh all bloody right. I accept, when the time comes you will have my permission and my help."

The light grew blinding to the point it hurt and Harry let out a growl of annoyance before the light was gone completely. Death showed up without a sound and Harry glared at the amused smile the horseman wore. "He almost acts like a child at times. Reminds me of someone…"

Harry shot Death a murderous look at his comparison of him and the glowing light who'd actually been the one and only 'All father'. Death put both hands up in surrender, pacifying his displeased master enough for the look to soften. "I will need to be in a stasis for some time…"

Death looked at him thoughtfully before nodding. "The little one?"

Harry shook his head at the question of whether or not his son would be included in the stasis. Teddy was around their age at the moment from what he gathered from the visions so once he awoke it would be fine. "I will spend another two or three years with Teddy and then it will be time I head into my stasis. Come collect me in three years."

Death bowed low to Harry, smiling lightly as he said "It shall be my pleasure."

Harry rolled his eyes before allowing his soul to finish its journey back to his body, all the while remembering the tortured look in those moss green eyes.

_TBC…_


	2. When we're done soul searching

**Title:** Sweet Surrender

**Author:** Tainted Rose Wings

**Warnings**: OOCness, violence, angst, language, drama, darkness etc.

**Pairings:** HarryXDean, TeddyxSam

**Disclaimer:** I neither own Harry Potter nor Supernatural. All claims go to their prospective owners.

**Summary:** Harry Potter never thought that when he'd become 'Master of Death' that his life would change so much. Dean Winchester had long given up the thought of ever finding someone to love. When they're thrown together by a promise Harry made twenty years prior, neither can dismiss the pull between them even if they're at each other's throats every other moment. However, hate and love teeter on a very thin line especially when surrender can taste so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 1-**_When we're done soul searching_

_Will we burn in heaven Like we do down here_

_Will the change come_

_While we're waiting, Everyone is waiting_

_And when we're done_

_Soul searching_

_-Witness, Sarah Mclachlan_

Pain. Screams. Agony. A harsh grip. Emerald. A voice.

Dean gasped greedily at the air as he broke through the surface, images flashing through his mind in a rapid place as he felt a tingling in the back of his mind before it slowly faded. Once he was able to breath regularly he looked around and froze when he noticed that it looked like a nuclear bomb hit. He winced at a particularly painful throb in his arm and looked down to see a hand print on his arm. Suddenly, a memory played in his mind but held no faces only voices.

"_**You will rip his arm off if you continuing putting that much power into pulling him up."**_

"_**It is necessary that we hurry before that mongrel finds out."**_

"_**You could simply ask me for more help."**_

"_**No. I have been informed it would be unwise."**_

A soft chuckle faded as the memory ended and suddenly Dean was panting as fatigue enveloped him.

OoO

Emerald eyes watched the young man as he settled into his room, his hair shifting from a moody blue before shifting back to a soft shade of brown much like his biological father's. The young man turned as though sensing the emerald eyed man's sudden pain at the thought of his dead professor. Amber colored eyes lightened to a golden color and his hair lightened to a golden blonde as he grinned. "This place is awesome dad!"

The man smiled softly shook his head in fond exasperation before he lightly tousled the kid's hair. "I told you. While we're here I'm your brother and my name is Marcus Black and yours is Adam Black."

'Adam' pouted and his hair turned a dark navy blue as he sulked before he huffed softly. "I know, I know. You look too young to be my dad and if any of the Death Eaters knew that 'Harry Potter' was still alive it would make everything more difficult."

'Marcus' or better known as Harry Potter chuckled, his emerald eyes twinkling. He'd been on and off Stasis since Teddy 'Adam' was eight so that the boy wouldn't be too lonely without him. However, it was never enough to the child or at least he was a young man now. When he'd found out Harry was permanently off of stasis and that they were moving to the states together he'd been ecstatic. After finding out the reason why, he'd sulked a little but eventually accepted it. Now Teddy stood before him, a young man in his age of twenty-five while Harry was the twenty-eight years old he'd been when he'd went into stasis. The stasis was like a death state and in actuality he'd only been recently fully revived. Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when Teddy's soft voice filled the room. "Daddy…Is this safe for you to be doing?"

Harry looked at Teddy for a moment, knowing well that he feared losing Harry as he was the only father he'd ever really known. Harry smiled warmly and nodded his head in confirmation. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. This is me we're talking about."

"Exactly my point, Dad." Teddy replied as he rolled his eyes causing Harry to chuckle at his son's antics as he tousled his hair. He earned a squawk of outrage before ducking out of the room to avoid a stunning spell. Harry looked around the two story home that he'd managed to get his hands on with help of course. Coming to live in South Dakota would have usually been a _very_ bad idea but he'd made a promise and he intended to keep it. Harry leaned against the kitchen counter as he looked out his window, a small tingling in the back of his mind telling him the Winchester's had arrived in South Dakota. It made him frowned when he remembered the way he'd ended up getting his mind bound to the older Winchester brother. It was dangerous but he had no idea how to get rid of the connection but thanks to his mind block the Winchester had no clue about it or so he hoped. He was brought out from his thoughts when Teddy's hurried footfalls ran down the stairs and he popped into the kitchen with a grin. "You promised you'd get me a car!"

Harry winced, having hoped that Teddy would have forgotten that part of their deal when he'd been negotiating terms with the young man to get him here. They'd agreed that if Teddy came along he'd be able to get a pet or familiar, car and help Harry with whatever he could but in turn Teddy would start to go to muggle college, he would learn better control over his ability, he'd listen to everything Harry told him to do even if it meant leaving Harry in danger and made Teddy promise to stay away from hunting. Harry sighed, his head dropping back as he looked up at the ceiling praying for patience only making himself chuckle to think it was because of those beings that he was in this position. He looked back at Teddy's face and studied him, his molten gold eyes sparked with hope and his hair was a bubblegum pink as he gave Harry his best puppy dog face. His conviction wavered once. Twice. Then it crumbled like Harry never had it in the first place and he sighed resignedly. "Oh alright. We'll get you your car then we'll be looking into colleges for you."

Teddy pouted before grinning excitedly as he crowed joyously, his hair turning a golden blonde and his eyes going a sky blue with amber as he raced back upstairs to grab his things. Harry sighed and looked up at the ceiling again, glaring up as he muttered before a bright light filled the room and the sound of wings flapping filled the kitchen. Harry glanced behind him and saw Michael, black wavy curly hair down to his shoulders with a light tan and grey-blue eyes. He was muscular and nearly a foot taller than the Master of Death. Emerald eyes glowed slightly and he saw the angel's true form. Pure energy with the silhouette of a seven foot human being along with golden wings and this was the form that would fry most people eyes if they viewed the angel's true visage. Michael's grey-blue eyes watched him quizzically, the archangel had been his guardian before he'd become the Master of Death. There was still a close bond between them but something was happening in heaven that had distanced the Angel from him. Harry stood straighter and took a step towards him. "Michael? What is it?"

"There are things happening in heaven…I will not be able to answer your calls for a while…I…worried. Are you sure you are not too close to the Winchesters?" Harry raised an eyebrow before narrowing his eyes as he asked, "Are you worried for me? Or your vessel?"

Michael winced and Harry gave him a mirthless smile before turning around, facing his back to the angel. He felt the angel take a step towards him before stopping and there was a quiet between them before Michael spoke again. "It is not only my vessel I worry for. He has his own angel watching him. I will not be able to inform the angel of your connection to his rising as you were seen as nothing more than energy when you assisted us."

Harry's eyes glowed again and crackling power filled the room. "He will recognize me the minute he feels my power. I know what angel you speak of, the one known as Castiel."

"As this may be true it puts part of my worries to rest but all the same I would feel better if you were not so close to the hunters, especially the older one. You may be partially immortal but Teddy Lupin is not."

"Michael…spit it out." The growl was low and animalistic, anger rising at Michael's insinuation that he was not thinking of Teddy's mortality or rather safety. Michael hesitated before sighing softly, "When you became Master of Death the guardianship switched to Teddy Lupin however…war is starting and I will not be able to do my duty as well as I wish to. I have a bad feeling Harry."

Emerald eyes grew darker and he stared out the window at what that meant. He had been mollified with the idea of letting Teddy help because he thought he'd have an angel watching out for him and they owed him. However, learning Michael was his guardian but that he'd be unable to really watch over his son set his nerves on edge. As if summoned Teddy burst into the room before stopping when he saw Michael, his eyes grew wide and he glanced at Harry when he noticed the tense air. The emerald eyed man shook himself and smiled at his son, "Michael was just telling me that he'll be gone for a while but that he's going to miss flitting you around all over the place."

The angel snorted rudely making Teddy laugh as they remembered when Teddy was younger and he'd hang off the angel's arm demanding to be taken all over the place. Michael tousled Teddy's hair, getting an annoyed glance before Michael approached Harry who still refused to look at the angel. He sighed softly and murmured so only Harry would hear, "I care about what happens to you both. Do not forget I broke many rules to keep you alive all those years…you've become reckless as the years have passed…I worry that you may feel that what happened is more of a curse than a gift. I worry…for you."

Harry closed his eyes as pain lanced through him and with a flutter of wings the angel was gone and the occupants in the kitchen were quiet for a moment. "Daddy?"

The master of death blinked before turning and smile at Teddy. "Don't worry. It's nothing serious, love. Let's go and get you that car, maybe I'll get one as well."

With a whoop the young man rushed out the house making Harry shake his head before he was yelling at the boy to change.

OoO

The three men poured over mounds of books as they tried to figure out who exactly raised Dean from Hell. The older Winchester annoyed with Sam's constant insistence that it might actually be an angel that saved him from hell but Dean was having such a hard time actually believing that an _angel_ would help him after all this time. Suddenly excited chatter met their ears and all three men looked up, Sam looked perturbed as he asked, "Are you expecting company?"

Bobby shook his head before getting up, a gun hidden behind his back as Dean and Sam followed him with their own guns. They peeked out of the windows, seeing two young men approaching the house and one of them talked animatedly to what seemed to be the older one. Dean glanced at Bobby, quirking an eyebrow up in silent question before Bobby gruffly replied with, "This is a working establishment, you idjit."

Although his answer didn't seem very certain as he tucked his gun into the back of his pants and hid it underneath his shirt. The older man walked up to the porch and gently knocked, not waiting long as Bobby opened the door a minute or two later. The young man had a messy head of black hair that reached just past his ears, a slim but lean build, heart shaped face and to Dean's surprise the most electric green eyes he'd ever seen. Again a flash of emerald past through his memories and a tingling tickled the back of his mind. Emerald eyes looked over to him and he thought he saw shock and recognition in them but the next moment there was merely curiosity. He looked back at Bobby, taking out a piece of paper he asked, "Is this…Singer Salvage Yard?"

Bobby blinked in surprise at the thick accent before clearing his throat and replying, "Yeh, can I help you?"

The man seemed to hesitate before being prodded by the younger man, who had similar features. Black hair, pale skin, a more willowy build and his eyes were a murky green with golden flecks. The emerald eyed man scowled at the younger man and Dean saw Sam hide a smile behind his hand. "Um…I'm Marcus Black and this is my little brother Adam. We just moved close by and…well…"

"He promised to get me a car!" The older brother, Marcus, rolled his eyes and huffed as the younger brother, Adam, interrupted him. Bobby couldn't help the slight quirk of his lips at the boys before Marcus spoke up. "Yeah what he said. I was told I could get a pretty cheap ride here and I wouldn't mind getting one for myself."

Bobby nodded his head and moved to the side to let them in as he spoke, "You've come to the right place, son. These two idjits here are Sam and Dean."

Adam slid in excitedly but Marcus seemed to hesitate before following his younger brother. Bobby disappeared into the kitchen leaving the two pairs of brothers together. Sam smiled as he asked, "What brought you to South Dakota? From what it sounds like you're pretty far from home."

Marcus chuckled softly grabbing Adam's ear good-naturedly when he began wandering off in curiosity, causing both Winchesters to grin. "Right 'cross the pond we are. We grew up in Britain for a good while 'fore Adam and me went to school in Scotland. Adam wanted to come to the States so we closed our eyes and pointed wherever on the map we had. Turns out we got South Dakota so now I'm just waiting for Adam here to enroll in a college."

Dean whistled impressed as Bobby came out when two glasses of water, offering it two the Blacks. Adam scrunched up his nose at it, making the three men tense while Marcus sipped it with no problem but noticed Adam's reluctance. He chuckled, tousling the younger brothers hair as he said, "Be polite, I know you're a huge germ-o-phobic but deal with it."

Sam snorted before trying to cover it with a cough when the boy's eyes glowered petulantly at him before tentatively taking a sip. All three men relaxed when nothing happened, other than the man making a face. Bobby showed them to the kitchen and disappeared into his library to get some papers leaving the boys together once more. "What are you both studying?"

Marcus grinned as he answered Sam's question, " Adam's working towards being a cop of an FBI agent. I've already got my Doctorates. I'd obviously been studying to be a doctor."

Sam whistled impressed before Adam chirped happily, "He's really good. Sanford Medical Center even offered him an internship to start out before they hire him fully."

"Adam!" Marcus' sharp tone made Adam wilt and told the two Winchesters that, that was information he hadn't wanted revealed. Dean and Sam perked up at this, curious as to why the older brother hadn't wanted this revealed. "That's pretty cool dude. How far do you live from here?"

Marcus scowled lightly just as Bobby entered with a few papers and pictures. "These are a few of cars I have for sale. Anything of interest?"

"Would we be able to leave with them today? We have some running around to do." Bobby blinked before nodding his head, earning a grin from the slightly taller brother. Adam leaned, quite literally, over his brother's shoulder as they looked through the paperwork and cars. "How long are you boys going to be around for?"

"Not sure. Britain doesn't have all that much to offer us anymore." Marcus answered distractedly and the three men glanced at each other. Now would be the best time to ask questions while he was distracted. "Your parents must be pretty lenient to just let you travel how you want."

Both boys stiffened and Dean noticed Marcus' eyes darken momentarily while Adam's looked a little sad. "Our parents are dead."

All three men winced at the older Black's stiff tone when he answered and Sam immediately felt guilty for his brother. However, the four men jumped when Adam lunged for one of the pictures and cried out, "This one!"

It was a 1964 Ford black thunderbird and Marcus murmured approvingly as he looked over the paperwork for it. He set it down on the table and Adam immediately picked it up going over it excitedly, not noticing Marcus's fond exasperated expression but the other three did. Sam glanced at Dean and smiled, the bond between these two brothers was similar to theirs and it was nice to see. Marcus made a soft sound in the back of his throat when he noticed a car he liked. It was a 1967 silver Chevrolet Corvette "Stingray" and he looked over the paperwork before nodded his head. He set down the other papers and looked at Bobby. "We'll take these two."

Bobby nodded approvingly at their good taste and Dean silently agreed that their choices were stunning. Bobby shifted through the paperwork as he spoke, "I'll give ya both a bundle price and a discount since ya seem to be good kids. Plus they not in the best conditions but they'll run for ya faithfully."

He found the paperwork he was looking for, for both cars and quickly wrote down a price and other information. "Both of you just sign here and here. Acknowledge that you agree, register them when you go into town and you'll be all set."

Both young men looked over the paperwork before Marcus signed his part and handed it over to Adam while he dug into his wallet. He grinned when Dean and Sam's mouths dropped open at the wad of cash in it as he pulled out a few crisp bills to give to Bobby. "Thanks a lot, Mr. Singer."

"Call me Bobby. Mr. Singer was my father." Marcus nodded his head with a smile at the man's gruff words before handing the papers that Adam finished signing to the older man. He checked them over before giving them copies. "These two idjits will show you to the cars. Enjoy them."

Adam practically bounced with excitement as he crowed, "Oh we will!"

Marcus whacked the boy over the head with a roll of his eyes before he said, "Thank you, Mr. –Bobby."

He amended when he noticed the older man scowl at him and Adam echoed his thanks with a lot more enthusiasm. Sam chuckled before motioning them to follow him, Dean bringing up the rear as he followed the two brothers after Bobby handed them the keys.

OoO

Harry looked up when he heard a car door slam shut and noticed a black '67 impala infront of his house before two familiar figures stepped into view. Harry cleaned his hands on a rag as he moved towards the front of the house, passing the stair way and yelling upstairs "Winchesters!"

He heard a thump like someone fell and then a flurry of curses bringing a grin to his face. It had been a few days since he'd last seen them when he went to get the cars. He should have known it had been far too quiet and now he had a bad feeling but pushed it to the side, thinking it was just his paranoia talking. Just as he arrived near the foyer there was a knock on the door. He opened the door a little so that his body was blocking it as he looked from Dean to Sam. Harry raised an eyebrow as he watched them warily, silently questioning why they were here. Dean seemed to scowl slightly while Sam shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Well we kind of wanted to talk a little."

Red alarms went off in the back of his mind and he opened the door a little more to let them through. Closing the door behind them, he moved infront of them to guide them to the kitchen as he spoke, "You'll have to excuse me as I'm in the middle of cooking."

He glanced up as they got to the stairwell he glanced up and saw Teddy peaking over the railing slightly and he just barely shook his head. He watched Teddy hesitate as he walked by before ducking back into his room, only registering that Teddy had changed his appearance to match his when he got to the kitchen. He looked at both of them carefully as he asked, "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thanks. I'll just get straight to the questions. Who the hell are you?!" Harry stiffened before glaring, his voice coming out dangerously soft, "Excuse me?"

"Who are you? Who sent you?" Dean stood up from where they'd sat at a table as he growled out his questions, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Harry gritted his teeth just as Sam chipped in on the suspicion, "We looked for a Marcus and Adam Black. Funny thing is there is no Marcus or Adam Black until a year ago."

Harry could feel his ire rise as they spoke but before he could lose his cool Teddy's soft voice filled the room. "You had no right."

Harry straightened as he saw Teddy standing by the doorway, his face solemn and sad. Harry took a step towards the young man and said his name softly but Teddy shook his head and looked at him with a determined gleam in his green eyes. "They had no right. They could get us killed."

Harry winced and the two Winchester's looked between them in confusion. It was Dean who voiced it as he growled out, "What are you talking about?!"

The emerald eyed man glared at him before he growled out, "The same people that killed our parents have been after us. We came here to get away from them. You poking around could ruin everything!"

Both men were quiet for a moment as they let his words wash over them. They hadn't expected that reply, they'd been so suspicious that they'd been some demon or creature sent to kill them. They sometimes forgot there was human evil in the world as well. Sam wilted slightly, "Oh God we're seriously sorry. We had no idea."

"No bloody shit." Harry sneered feeling annoyed at having to explain anything to these two hunters even though it was only partially the truth. Teddy frowned feeling Harry's magic just barely being contained before he said softly, "I think you both need to leave."

Dean hesitated, looking into electric green eyes for a moment and feeling a familiar tingling in the back of his head before Teddy said sharply, "Now."

Sam got up and grimaced, "We really are sorry for all its worth."

Teddy nodded his head before escorting them to the door, glancing back at Harry who'd started looking out the kitchen window with a dark look. This had become a mess rather quickly and they could only hope it wouldn't get messier.

**To be continued…**

**A/N:** That MichaelxHarry hintage had not originally been planned lol apparently they both have a mind of their own. Hope you guys enjoyed that! Working on multiple fanfictions at once seems to be aiding my muse somehow. Hopefully I'll get into a steady flow for getting these chapters out but no promises. Work has me really busy but I definitely promise whenever I can (most likely weekends) I will try and post.


	3. Maybe I'll find some peace tonight

**Title:** Sweet Surrender

**Author:** Tainted Rose Wings

**Warnings**: OOCness, violence, angst, language, drama, darkness etc.

**Pairings:** HarryxMichael (hinted and maaaaybe acted upon) HarryXDean (later on), TeddyxSam

**Disclaimer:** I neither own Harry Potter nor Supernatural. All claims go to their prospective owners.

**Summary:** Harry Potter never thought that when he'd become 'Master of Death' that his life would change so much. Dean Winchester had long given up the thought of ever finding someone to love. When they're thrown together by a promise Harry made twenty years prior, neither can dismiss the pull between them even if they're at each other's throats every other moment. However, hate and love teeter on a very thin line especially when surrender can taste so sweet.

**Author's Note:** I'm so glad everyone is warming up to this! I had some reservations about it but thank you everyone who is reviewing and supporting 'Sweet Surrender'! Here's another chapter out and I hope everyone enjoys it :)

_**Memories playing out**_

_-Dreams/memories during dreams-_

"Speech"

'_thoughts'_

**Chapter 2 – **_Maybe I'll find some peace tonight_

_There's always some reason to feel not good enough_

_And it'd hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction, Oh beautiful release_

_Memories seep from my veins_

_Let me be empty and weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

_-Angel, Sarah Mclachlan_

–_It was burning hot yet at the same time freezing cold. The air was so full of brimstone and sulfur that it was so hard to breath. Electric green eyes gazed around at the battle that was going on around him. Pure white silhouettes of angels flew around as they battled the demons that tried to keep them away from Hell's entrance. However, there was a single Angel that had most of his attention as his eyes followed God's creation. This Angel was different from the rest as where most had white or gold wings this one had raven black wings and his eyes were an ever shifting blue with flecks of onyx. He was Thursday, the Angel of Solitude and this angel was currently in a nose dive heading straight towards the opening of Hell. He glanced down at his own body made up of purple and black crackling energy, his emerald green eyes the only thing that was defining since the crackling energy barely made a silhouette of his features like it did for the angels. He shook himself from his thoughts as he followed behind the angel but not too closely so his presence wouldn't be known, not really bothering to pay attention to that around him. Nothing dared near him and the few demons that were foolish enough to try dropped down dead. They both pierced through the opening of Hell with relative ease and he slowed as he watched Thursday stop to look around. Gently, he coaxed the Angel mentally in which way he was to go as though it was his own thought and the Angel hesitated before following the mental suggestion. Suddenly, everything was so hot and it burned and he felt as though his body was on fire. He could feel a scream clawing its way out as he felt his body blister and burn.– _

Harry woke with a start, his panting breathes were slightly raspy and his clothes were soaked through with sweat. He shuddered as he remembered the fires of Hell and he briefly wondered what would have happened if he hadn't gave that mental suggestion to Thursday or Castiel as he later learned his name was. Harry shook off the memories and glanced at his alarm clock, sighing at the early hour and noticing it was still dark outside. He slowly got up from his bed and quietly went to Teddy's. He opened the door carefully, not wanting to wake him and watched the young man sleep peacefully like he used to do when Teddy was but a child. His racing heart eased into a steady rhythm at the sight of his peaceful son. He ran a hand through his black bed head hair and smiled when he noticed the brown and black tresses Teddy's hair slowly morphed to. He silently closed the door and made his way to the kitchen, collapsing into a chair as he ran a hand over his face with a tired sigh. His thoughts slowly shifted to what happened yesterday with the Winchester brothers and decided they would have to be more careful. He hadn't counted on the brothers being so stubborn or so thorough in their investigations. The young man tensed when he heard the soft flapping of wings and instantly recognized whose presence it was behind him.

"I thought you wouldn't be able to make visits…"

There was a moment of silence at his bitter tone as though he was watching him thoughtfully and he probably was but then there was nothing but warmth like an embrace. Green eyes glowed for a moment and three pairs of golden brown wings signifying the rank of Archangel surrounded him as though embracing him protectively. Harry looked over his shoulder and into Michael's iridescent grey eyes. There was an apology there and the young man sighed lightly as he ran his fingers over one wing feeling it shiver underneath his caress, a small ache making itself known.

"I was able to slip away from my brothers and sisters for a time..." _I might not be able to do it again._ Was the silent continuation of that sentence and Harry bit his lip as a moment of silence past before Michael spoke up in alarm. "You are hurt! Yet I see no visible wound, Harry Potter."

Harry scowled at the fact he'd forgotten that Angels could sense his emotions on some level or another. However, a small yelp escaped past his lips when crackling energy in the form of a hand pulled his arm and forced him to stand up. He was startled at the intensity of those alien gray eyes as they searched for some wound on his being only to look fiercely and deeply into his emerald eyes when there was none to be found. Ever changing grey eyes widened with shock and realization as they seemed to find what they were looking for. Crackling hand of energy still had hold of him but the touch was gentle compared to before as Michael said softly, "It is not physical pain but…emotional?"

He said the last word like he was asking a question as though puzzled at how that was possible but Harry didn't have time to care. Anger rushed through him as he yanked himself away from the angel with a glare. "Stop reading me."

His words were a low warning, his anger at having his emotions read pushing away the hurt that was created by Michael. The Angel frowned at him and took a step towards his emerald eyed being. "Who has hurt you?"

Harry bristled at the question and he growled out, "I'm warning you Michael. Back. Off."

Emerald eyes glowed with power but the Angel looked like he was going to insist. However, he tilted his head to the side as though listening to someone speak before looking at Harry unhappily. "I am being called back however…"

He let his sentence trail off and Harry scowled before looking away, refusing to look at the Angel infront of him. He stiffened when Michael's arms and wings embraced him, warmth spread through him like a quick fire. However, with a whisper of wings he was gone and Harry was alone once more. He bit his lip, a part of him scolding his stubbornness when all he wanted was to let Michael comfort and hold him like he used to. There was another more stubborn part that insisted on going through the motions and distancing himself from the angel as much as the angel had distanced himself from him. There was a part of him that stubbornly wanted the angel to go through what he'd gone through when Michael had withdrawn from him but at some level he knew it would be a fruitless endeavor. Michael did not have the same meddlesome human emotions he did and while he'd shown signs of breaking the usual angelic mold since inhabiting his vessel. The Archangel had a long way to go before he acted like a human or felt as a human would. So with a resigned sigh, Harry resolved himself with the idea of having another sleepless night.

(OoO)

Dean was thoroughly troubled and annoyed every time he and Sam went back to Bobby's home. The two young men, Marcus and Adam, just didn't sit right with him but after the fiasco a month ago when they'd stumbled upon whatever was going on and had put the brothers in danger. Both Winchesters had kept their noses out of the young men's lives but that didn't mean they didn't keep tabs on the brothers. Watching as Adam went to school and back, made friends and hung out while Marcus traveled back and forth between work and home. He took care of his younger brother and seemed more of a father figure than an older brother. Dean and Sam had to admit that they were a little envious of the brother's lives, Sam could help but wonder why moving to another country seemed to work so well for them when moving had gone so wrong for him. Dean looked down at his phone as it rang, he was currently watching the younger Black brother talk to some friends as he left the campus, and it was Bobby so Dean picked it up with a gruff 'hello'.

"Where are ya?"

"I'm…in town."

"You're trailing the kid, aren't ya idjit?" Dean winced having been scolded once or twice by the older hunter to leave them alone. He'd grown a bit fond of them, especially Adam who was a little warmer and friendlier than his older brother. Adam had a childlike view of things and much of the time acted like an excited little kid but his brother was different. There were times Dean noticed there was something almost predatory about the guy, like he was a soldier waiting for an attack and the faraway look in his eyes sometimes only strengthened that belief. "Marcus called me an' said he won't be able to be at home for a bit and he doesn't want the kid alone. He asked if he could stay with me for a bit and I said sure."

Dean frowned softly, puzzled by this and said, "_Okay_…"

"He doesn't have his car or house keys cause he left them home and Marcus was supposed to be there to let him in. So since he can't get home I need you to bring him here." Dean's mouth made an 'o' shape before he let a soft grumble out and said, "_Fine_."

"Good now hurry up, ya idjit." The older Winchester brother frowned at his phone before shoving it in his pocket. He'd been watching as the young man looked up and down the road for a while and now he knew why. He was waiting for his brother thinking he was still picking him up. With a soft sigh Dean pulled up next to the kid, he watched as surprise, annoyance and then guarded suspicion flash across his face before he spoke with his rich accent. "Hullo…Dean."

He supposed he deserved those looked and decided to brush it off and gave the young man a charming grin. "What's up dude?"

Murky green and gold flecked eyes narrowed as the suspicion in them strengthened. "Not much save for you being here."

"Your brother called Bobby saying he wouldn't be home and asked if you could hang out with us. I got chauffer duty since I was out already and in town." Dean rubbed the back of his neck as the young man made a small 'uh huh' noise in the back of his throat, clearly somewhat skeptical of the story or maybe that he'd just been 'conveniently' in town. Either way the younger male opened the door and slid in watching him warily through the corner of his eyes before pulling out his phone and texting someone, most likely Marcus. Dean dealt with this, guessing his and Sammy's invasion into their privacy once made both brothers suspicious of them. Once he was done texting whoever he gave Dean a sheepish smile and said, "Thanks, mate. Sorry 'bout that."

Dean chuckled, a little amazed by the shift in his demeanor and how thick his accent was. "Dude, its fine. Honestly I should be the one apologizing."

A small part of the Winchester was surprised he'd said that and he must have shocked the younger man too because he just looked at him for a second before grinning. "I should have recorded that."

He threw a light glare at the youngster before pulling up to Bobby's. It was so easy to talk and joke around with the younger Black brother. Marcus was always so guarded and standoffish, especially around Dean. He vaguely wondered if that's how it was with him and Sam but then he realized, even he was a little warmer than the older Black brother when it came to outsiders. His attention was brought back to the present when Bobby and Sam stepped out of the house and onto the porch as he and Adam got out the car. He grinned lazily at both Sam and Bobby as he said jokingly, "Special delivery for Mr. Singer."

That earned him a sharp glare from the older man and soft chuckles from both younger men. "Hi Bobby! Hey Sam!"

"Hi Adam." Sam let the corner of his lips curl a bit, giving the young man a crooked grin as he greeted him while Bobby just grunted a vague 'hello'. He offered them both drinks that only the hunters realized had holy water in it. They'd learned that Adam was a big germophobe and had started getting him bottled things although he complained about _everything_ tasting weird. Marcus had explained that his younger brother's palate was a little more sensitive than most and the things in England did indeed taste a little different. With a slight and customary nose scrunch from Adam they entered Bobby's home and Adam made a beeline for the kitchen, digging in the fridge for the snacks Dean kept hidden in there and the older Winchester let out an indignant shout as the young man took his last Twinkie. "Dude! Do you know how hard it is to find those?!"

The young man hummed happily before he said, "Nope. Not when you had a pretty good supply here. Marcus never lets me eat these."

Sam chuckled as he said, "I wonder why. Those things are death waiting to happen."

The young man let out a soft snicker, getting weird looks from the brothers before Bobby hit him over the head. "Actually eat something ya idjit."

The youngster pouted lightly before sighing and digging back in the fridge for something to eat. Dean chuckled and sat down at the table as he leaned back and Sam joked around with the younger Black. Bobby sat down near the older Winchester and watched everything before he asked, "What did you boys do?"

Dean blinked before he looked away and asked gruffly, "What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that every time I bring up you or Sam to Marc he clams up faster than you can blink your eyes."

The older Winchester winced knowing it was true since every time they'd visited Bobby's and the older Black had been here he'd been frosty and monosyllabic. Sighing he said, "We _might_ have dug a little too deep a few days after they bought their cars and risked putting them in danger from whoever they were running from."

Bobby was quiet for a while before he sighed tiredly and said, "I thought as much. Those boys seem to be assimilating well but there is something just not right. They don't talk more than they need to, don't communicate with their neighbors and Adam don't really make friends."

Dean nodded slightly since he and Sam had noticed that while they'd tailed them. Both brothers did the bare minimum to get by so that they were barely on the radar seeing as if they'd kept to themselves they'd draw attention but if they were overly friendly and gained popularity they'd be too noticeable. "It's like they don't want to make attachments in case they have to pack up and leave."

Bobby grunted softly just as Adam's murky green eyes glanced at them, a guarded expression sliding across his face for a second but as soon as it was there it was gone and he was grinning at them. Bobby and Dean looked at each other slightly startled by that look, almost as though the young man had heard them. Bobby snorted before pulling himself up and out of the chair, "Alright you idjits. I'll be in my study, don't bother me."

He gave Sam and Dean a meaningful look, they were still dealing with Dean's little 'problem' and trying to figure out if it was really an Angel who pulled him out. Adam opened his mouth to let out a little whine but before he could all hell broke loose. Glass shattered and the front door burst open as demons burst forth and Adam let out a strangled sound of surprise and fear. Sam knocked the younger man back behind him as he pulled a gun out that was hidden in the back of his pants. Adam watched in horror as both brothers and Bobby tried to keep the demons at bay and protect him, he'd never been allowed to see Harry fight with the Death Eaters and he'd only heard stories about the War. Now he understood why Harry had been so adamant in not letting him get involved too much, there was nothing glamorous about this. He let out a shocked cry of pain as something grabbed him by his hair and yanked his head back. His eyes grew wide as he looked back into pitch black eyes like the iris had dilated to the point of covering the whites of his eyes. He heard someone call his name but he was too focused on the thing that had him. He knew his already black hair probably was tinting blue and his murky green eyes were probably now a swirl of purple and black. The thing looked at him with cruel curiosity before it grinned, raising its hand and he could feel pressure building around the hand. Without thinking he let his magic lash out towards the creature sending it flying as he called out to the only person that would hear his prayer. "Michael!"

For a moment the demons paused before rounding in on him, hurtling themselves towards him but there was a blast of blinding white light and suddenly there was nothing around them. Adam shuddered and slid to the floor as he looked dazed but the three men stood staring at him before they heard the flutter of wings. Standing before them was a tall man with dark hair that was falling to his shoulders while his eyes were a soulful grey. He wore jeans, a button up shirt and scuffed boots but his eyes were on the boy. He kneeled infront of the young man and laid a hand on his knee. The action drew purple eyes to grey and the young man let out a soft sob before collapsing into the angel, shaking with adrenaline and left over fear. The man stiffened slightly before awkwardly patting the young man's head. "I had warned him…it is lucky that I was away."

They saw another shudder of fear shake the young man's body at the obviously older man's words. "What the hell is going on?!"

The man threw an icy glare at Dean when he finally couldn't take anymore. "You will silence yourself, Dean Winchester. My charge is currently suffering. You will be dealt with by your own watcher."

Dean froze before it clicked in his head and it must have clicked in Sam's because he said softly, obviously awed by the realization. "You're an angel."

"Archangel."

Dean paled a little at the correction, realizing this being was even more powerful than his own 'Angel'. "Where is…the older one?"

"Marcus is at work." Adam supplied helpfully when the Angel seemed to have trouble getting the rest of the sentence out. The Archangel scowled as he said stiffly, "He is working while you are here in danger?"

"Stop that, Michael. It's not like he thought we'd get attacked by demons."

The angel stiffly nodded but the scowl did not ease from his face. He carefully detached himself from the young man before he stood up straight. He looked at the three men who stood stock stiff from both awe and surprise. "Look after my charge."

With a violent flutter of wings he was gone and the three were left in a stunned silence.

(OoO)

Sam looked up the stairs to the second floor and winced. After the Archangel, Michael's, departure Adam had locked himself in one of the bedrooms and away from questioning eyes. Sam had grown fond of the young man, enjoying his playful and childish personality. He even found himself looking forward to chances of seeing the black haired, green eyed man. That thought brought back the memory of seeing said green eyes turn purple from what he could only guess was fear. He slipped into the library and watched as Dean and Bobby poured over books and books. He slipped into a seat and waited for the same question that had passed the older man's lips each time Sam went out to check up on the younger man. "How is he?"

Sam shook his head and sighed, "Still locked in the room but at least the sniffling has stopped. I think he might have fallen asleep."

"What is he?" Sam looked sharply at his brother and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You saw the same thing I did. His eyes changed color and he threw that damn demon across the room without touching it."

"What? You going to shoot him, Dean?" Sam's voice was harsh. He'd already accepted the fact that no matter what Adam was Adam. He'd had plenty of chances to hurt them but he hadn't, he seemed almost too innocent. He remembered how the young man had acted during the ambush and concluded that he'd never even seen blood spilled. Dean frowned before shifting uncomfortably, "No…he's a good kid."

Dean had also recognized the way Adam had fallen apart after the battle. There was no way he'd ever killed anything, even if he wasn't human. Bobby had a thoughtful look on his face before he said, "I've heard from fellow hunters that the magical community in Europe and Asia is very different compared to ours…"

He let out a soft thoughtful grunt before he continued, "There's something called a metamorphmagus and _wand_ wizards. They-"

However, before he could further that thought the roaring of an engine made them jump to their feet. The engine turned off and there was a slam of a car door before a familiar voice called out, "Bobby Singer! Bobby Singer, where the hell are you?!"

They rushed out with their guns and faced a rather livid Marcus, his emerald eyed seemed to be glowing from his anger and again Dean felt a strange tingling in the back of his mind. Green eyes flickered to his for a second before narrowing as he growled out, "Put those down and take me to him."

All three seemed to hesitate as there was something suddenly very dangerous about the young man that set their instinct on high alert. Something almost predatory about how he stood and watched them, his muscles taught as though he was ready to pounce. Dean vaguely thought that unlike his younger brother he had no doubt that Marcus probably had no problem attacking or killing, especially for his younger brother. Bobby shook his head a little stiffly and offered a flask to the young man, "Drink this first."

A soft almost animalistic growl left the man's lips at Bobby but he obeyed stiffly and drank. Bobby also held out a silver knife to which Marcus sneered at before slicing down his arm and revealing red blood. Nodding in satisfaction Bobby and Sam let down their guns and after a moment of hesitation so did Dean but he watched Marcus carefully. "Where is he?"

The older Black's eyes darted towards the windows of the place probably hoping to catch a glimpse of the young man or where he might be. "He locked himself in one of the bedrooms after the angel left. He was pretty shaken up."

At the mention of the angel Marcus' features darkened before he winced at the mention of his younger 'brother'. "I've tried to keep him away from all of that, away from all the bloodshed and fighting."

His voice was strained and a little pained, as though he was blaming himself for what had happened. "What are you?"

Green eyes shot towards moss green eyes and they held for a moment, familiar tingles brushing the back of both their minds before Marcus scowled and said, "What are you talking about?"

"We saw his eyes change colors, you idjit." Marcus frowned at Bobby's words before something in him seemed to snap and he sagged a little. "How much do you know?"

"Only what I've heard from other hunters. There's a different kind of community in Europe. That there are wand wizards and that there was a war." Marcus nodded his head and sighed, running a hand through ebony strands before he spoke. "I'm one of those wand wizards. We have a magical core, our magic comes from the earth itself or at least mine does. Our wands are our focus but a handful of us don't need one, Adam and I included. We can focus our magic without it. Magic for us is like…a living thing."

When no one interrupted him he trudged on, "However, Adam is a little more than that. He's a metamorphmagus, his mom was too. He can change his appearance whenever he wants and even change his sex if he wants to. Most of the time he only does it when he has some strong emotions or when I want him to look like me but otherwise he keeps it under control."

Dean frowned but it was Sam who asked what was bugging them. "Wait a minute. 'his mom', 'when I want him to look like me' aren't you two brothers?"

Marcus stiffened and said, "It's a little more complicated than that. I don't want to talk about it. Where is he?"

The older Winchester brother opened his mouth to demand answers but Bobby hit him over the head and spoke. "Course, kid. Come on in."

They followed Bobby into the house and up the stairs, stopping when they reached the second to last room. Marcus hesitated before knocking softly, "Hey, kiddo. It's me…let me in?"

There was a moment of silence before the sound of lock clicking open reached their ears. Marcus slowly opened the door and peaked in, seeing a head of navy blue depressed hair peeking out from under the covers of the bed. As soon as Marcus sat on the bed soft sniffling begun and the older Black gently brought the youngers head onto his lap, stroking dark blue hair affectionately. "It was horrible…all the blood."

Marcus shushed Adam gently and said, "I know, just don't think about it."

"I'm sorry I always fought you on your decision not to let me join in on the fighting…I don't ever want to." Marcus sighed softly, glancing up at the three men before he said, "I've just only ever wanted to protect you."

He hated hearing him like this. He was so innocent that it hurt. 'Adam' was still very much a kid inside a young man's body. He hadn't had the normal childhood that most kids did and he knew that it had…affected him. Seeing people die only reminded the younger man that his parents had died in a war and that 'Marcus' had died more times than he could count. He prayed that Tonks and Lupin's son would never have to draw blood but there was something deep in his gut that told him the time was fast approaching that he would have to. Soon the sniffling stopped and navy blue hair slowly faded to a sandy brown color. A tear stained yet peaceful face revealed itself from the covers as Adam fell asleep having tired himself out. Marcus shifted so that Adam was now asleep on the bed fully and shooed the three men out, closing the door softly. They went back downstairs and into Bobby's library Marcus looked around it in wonder, the older man had always kept this door closed when he'd come over so it was a knew sight for him. He looked at the three men and asked, "Do you know why they attacked you so suddenly?"

Sam shook his head as he said, "Nothing concrete but we've been looking. We think it might be because Dean was resurrected by an angel."

Moss green and emerald eyes met for a second before Marcus looked away but Dean caught the look of amusement on the younger man's face. "What's so funny Witch-boy?"

Marcus scowled and growled out, "I'm a wizard not a girl and nothing is funny."

Sam intercepted Dean's next barb before they could start arguing. "That Archangel…why is he around Adam?"

Dean noticed Marcus' face darken before he said curtly, "Everyone has a guardian angel…Adam's just happens to be an Archangel."

They could tell there was a story behind that but before they could question him he'd gone outside, a scowl on his face.

(OoO)

To say Harry wasn't shocked to suddenly be dragged into an empty room by a livid Archangel would be a lie. For a moment he cowered against a wall as the angel glared over him, his mind scrambling to understand what he did to piss off the angel all of a sudden. "You have been irresponsible and neglectful, Harry potter. You have put your ward in danger and left him without protection as though he means very little to you. How could you leave him with those imbecilic hunters!"

Harry's mouth hung open as he looked up at the angel before his words started to register and rage boiled over. His voice was a deadly hiss as power crackled around him and he noticed the Archangel flinch back a bit. "How _dare_ you. How _dare_ you accuse me of neglect. Who do you think you are?"

Michael's features darkened in what Harry could only guess was anger as he growled out, "I am the one who just _saved_ your ward from a _demon_ attack. When you were here _working_."

The last word was a sneer on his lips but Harry felt like his heart had been dipped in ice. None of his alarm spells went off, how was that possible? This realization only made the anger flare and without thinking he lashed out, hand smacking the Archangel clear across the face. The Master of Death felt pain shoot up his arm but it was pushed away by the satisfaction of seeing his handprint on the beings face. Michael kept his face turned in the direction the slap had twisted his face in and the clear shock that had been on his face was gone. In place was the usual neutral expression that only managed to piss off Harry even more. "You have _no_ right. Not after you abandoned me…not after you didn't answer my calls all those times. _You_ have no right to speak of _anyone_ being irresponsible and neglectful."

Understanding seemed to dawn on the angel's nearly perfect features and his features softened as he took a step forward. Harry wanted to step back but he was already against the wall so he turned his face away, stiffening at the feel of warm downy against his cheek as Michael's wings brushed against it. He whipped around and growled out, "Don't touch me."

"I am sorry, Harry." Something snapped and Harry shoved the Angel hard. "I don't _care_. I don't care how sorry you are. Sorry fixes _nothing_. I ha-"

He was cut off by the feel of feather light lips brushing against his, rough hands cradling his face and the warmth of wings enveloping him. For a moment he leaned into the feel before he remembered why he was so angry with the angel. He lashed out again, grabbing onto the crackling power that was now his and flinging it at the angel. With a flash of blinding light Michael was gone but not his anger or worry.

(OoO)

Harry couldn't feel his earlier bitter anger at the angel at the memory no matter how many times he tried to drag it up to the surface. All that was left was a tired resignation and the desire to just give up the stupid attempts of saving his feelings. A familiar tingling started at the back of his mind just as the door to the porch opened, he looked behind him from where he leaned against the railing and saw Dean step out. Moss green eyes locked onto his own electric green ones and Harry felt his magic rise to the surface, tasting the air between them much like a snake would. They stood side by side quietly, neither daring to say a word as the silence between them seemed to speak for them. "He's a good kid…"

Harry felt the corner of his mouth twitch upwards and he nodded his head. "Yeah…He'll be better when the morning comes."

They were quiet for a moment before Harry spoke, "I'm surprised you haven't gone into a shooting spree from the rumors about you Winchesters."

Dean snorted and replied, "Trust me there's still a part of me that doesn't understand why I haven't done that by now but…It don't feel right. Yet."

The master of death understood what that meant clearly. Give Dean Winchester a reason and he'd have no qualms about putting a bullet into his head. "Charming as ever, Winchester."

The moss green eyed man looked at the slightly shorter man, slightly puzzled about the tingling in the back of his head. He'd begun to realize it was only when 'Marcus' was around but kept the observation to himself, not even Bobby or his brother knew about it. Then there was the fact that his eyes were just so damn familiar. "I feel like I've seen you somewhere before."

Harry stiffened at Dean's words and scrutinizing gaze before he pushed himself from the railing. "I think we should both get some sleep."

The older Winchester frowned as the older Black murmured, "Maybe I'll get a little peace tonight."

**To be continued…**


	4. A prayer from your secret God

**Title:** Sweet Surrender

**Author:** Tainted Rose Wings

**Warnings**: OOCness, violence, angst, language, drama, darkness etc.

**Pairings:** HarryxMichael, HarryXDean (later on), TeddyxSam

**Disclaimer:** I neither own Harry Potter nor Supernatural. All claims go to their prospective owners.

**Summary:** Harry Potter never thought that when he'd become 'Master of Death' that his life would change so much. Dean Winchester had long given up the thought of ever finding someone to love. When they're thrown together by a promise Harry made twenty years prior, neither can dismiss the pull between them even if they're at each other's throats every other moment. However, hate and love teeter on a very thin line especially when surrender can taste so sweet.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the reviews and favorite guys! It really helps and I love all of you avid lurkers 3 lol hope you all enjoy this chappie and look forward to more! Sorry it's been taking so long to get these chappies out :)

_**Memories playing out**_

_-Dreams/memories during dreams-_

"Speech"

'_thoughts'_

**Chapter 3 –**_A prayer from your secret God_

_You woke up screaming aloud_

_A prayer from your secret God_

_You feed off our fears and hold back your tears_

_Give us a tantrum and a know it all grin_

_When the evening's thin_

_Oh you're beautiful, A beautiful fucked up man_

_-Building a Mystery, Sarah Mclachlan_

_-He'd given up a few months ago. The physical torture pained with the psychological torture towards the end had been too much. He'd given in and it made him sick how much that SOB enjoyed it. What made him even sicker? The fact he was starting to enjoy it as well. He'd stopped calling out for Sam a long time ago and now all that was keeping him scrambling for humanity was fear. Fear that he would turn into one of those damn demons. Fear that the first ones he'd go after were the very people he loved and swore to protect. A moan of pain broke him from his depressing thoughts. On a slab in front of him was a young man, no older than Sam when he'd gone off to college. The young man was carved up and his innards were on display, intestines tied in a knot and hanging loose from his bod. Nausea rolled up and threatened to make him gag but he brushed it away. Anger at being so weak made him drive a blade through the man's forearm. His scream of pain echoing the screams in his mind. He blinked when a bright light invaded the dark hell hole. Turning around he saw a bright crackling silhouette of energy in the form of a person with blue eyes and black wings. "And the righteouous man drawing blood in hell will be the first seal broken…" _

_The voice echoed throughout the space and he felt himself cringe at the sheer power in it. "What the hell are you?!"_

_The bright thing seemed to cock its head to the side as though contemplating him. "I am the one who will save you, Dean Winchester."_

_He noticed another mass of crackling energy but this one seemed different. Unlike the bright crackling energy of light this one seemed to be made of shadows with a tint of purple. It barely made a person's silhouette and its eyes…it had eyes of emerald. He could feel it watching him with an air of curiosity. However, it pitched itself forward towards the bright crackling energy as it reached towards him and a yell issued from the emerald eyed being. "NO!" He watched as what seemed to be a hand touched the bright energy just as it touched him. He felt his mind brush against something and just like that he remembered crippling pain, pain that Alastair never put him through.-_

Dean woke yelling his heart out, his knife that he hid under his pillow brandished towards Sam's neck in his half asleep daze. Everything seemed to freeze as Sam gently tried to remind his brother where he was. Mortified, Dean snatched the blade away from his baby brother's skin and threw it on the other side of the bed. He was soaked in sweat and panting like he'd been running for days.

"Did you remember something?"

Dean looked into his brother's eyes for a moment before he replied. "I don't know…I don't remember."

Sam looked at him for a moment, disappointment clear in his features before he went to his bed. He knew from experience that Dean would say no more than that for the rest of the night, even if he didn't manage to get back to sleep. The older Winchester brother hated lying to Sam but he refused to let Sam know just how far he'd fallen in hell or just how much he remembered. Dean slipped outside his and Sam's room with that thought, pausing at both Adam and Marcus' door to peek in. He was relieved to see Adam looked peaceful in his sleep so no hints of nightmares plagued the younger Black brother but when he checked in on Marcus the man was not in his bed. Dean frowned before guessing that the older brother couldn't sleep either. He headed straight for the kitchen once he got downstairs and opened the fridge. A small smile worked itself way onto his face when he saw all the new additions in it since the Black brothers entered their lives and in a way situated themselves in it. It was a little odd honestly considering they worked so hard to keep themselves under the radar with others but they had no qualms about attaching themselves to the hunters. Dean supposed it was _because_ of the fact they were hunters.

Dean started slightly at the sound of wings flapping and stood up sharply. He turned around to see his very own angel. He was blue eyed with raven black hair and a five o'clock shadow starting on his neutral expression as he looked at Dean. For a moment he had a flash back to his dream when the being made of crackling energy with blue eyes and black wings saved him. "There is work to be done, Dean Winchester."

Dean scowled, annoyance rising in his chest at how utterly confused he was with all of this including the similarities between this 'angel', Castiel, and the being in hell. Add to the fact that Marcus seemed so damn familiar and he didn't know what that green eyed creature from his dream was. It was all too damn confusing and it pissed Dean off. "I'm not doing anything till I know what the hell is going on."

He suddenly felt a pressure in his ear drums and he winced as he put his hands over his ears just as Castiel took a step towards him, his features dark with righteous anger. "You who were created by the Father of all will do as is commanded of you. I raised you from hell. I would show a little respect."

Dean felt himself pale a little and he took a hard swallow as he realized, yes, Castiel was in fact the blue eyed creature of energy he'd seen in hell. Suddenly, a soft chuckle filled the room and both turned to look at Marcus who leaned against the door frame. Castiel frowned as he asked, "I do not find humor in this situation, boy."

Suddenly, the amused looked was replaced by something cold and Dean realized it was something alien. The look Marcus wore was the look of a predator debating whether to swat a fly away or what it should do with a bothersome annoyance. It was a look that chilled Dean to the core. "I merely find it amusing how much power you angel's swing around like your big and bad, especially with the mess that's currently going on in heaven."

Dean saw a flash of something across Castiel's face and watched as Marcus smirked satisfactorily. "Oh I'm sorry. Did you not like that?"

"Who are you?" Castiel's voice was dangerously controlled but there was something about the lazy grin that curled Marcus' lips that made it seem like he was the real threat. Dean felt like he was caught between two predators and one of them was ready to pounce. He could feel himself reaching for the gun hidden under the table, slowly detaching it from its hiding place. "Oh see now _I'm_ hurt, Thursday. You really don't remember me? Maybe I should remind you."

The tingling that Dean hadn't realized was there rose to a crescendo almost like someone poking at walls or white noise on a TV. Suddenly, he could feel a crackling power smother the room and without thinking he whipped out the gun, pointing it at Marcus. The young man narrowed his eyes at him, glowing _emerald_ eyes that made his breath catch for a moment. "I'd put that down if I were you, Winchester. I can very easily send you back to the slab with a bow."

"Put it down, Dean Winchester." The urgency in Castiel's voice startled Dean enough that he lowered it some just as Bobby and Sam stepped in. They both froze at the scene in front of them and it was only then that Dean realized the sun was coming up. "What the hell is going on here?!"

Bobby's gruff voice made them relax a little and Marcus sighed as he slid himself on to the table. "Disagreements are what happened here."

"I did not realize you would be here." Marcus chuckled at the hint of disdain in the angel's voice but it didn't bother him. Many angels hated the fact he was so powerful and that he could mess with their plans if he wanted to. "Can someone explain?"

"Yeah like why the hell the angel and Marcus know each other." Dean growled out disgruntled, remembering the green eyed being from his dream/memory. Marcus chuckled as Castiel spoke reluctantly. "We cannot take a soul from being dead, whether they are in hell or heaven without express permission and help from a higher being."

"Namely the Master of Death. Me." Marcus quipped helpfully and everyone was quiet for a moment before Dean asked softly, "You were there…in hell?"

Glowing emerald eyes watched him for a moment before Marcus said, "Yes…I played a role in your rising. I promised someone a very long time ago that when the moment came…I would help you. This is me keeping my promise."

"Wait! So Death has a master? Death is a being?" Marcus snorted, clearly amused by Sam's curious outburst. "Yes to both although I generally let Death handle everything like he's been doing for the past few centuries. There have been only a handful of 'Master of Death's for a reason. We don't die, not unless under very special circumstances. I control what souls go in and out of the dark realm."

Bobby looked perplexed at that and he let out gruffly, "Dark Realm?"

Marcus nodded before he explained, "The realm where you go to meet Death and myself at some points after his Reapers bring you. We determine whether it's time for you to go or not and then you enter to be sorted into hell or heaven. There are some who bypass us, the ones who makes deals with demons. They go straight to hell but Death or myself may choose if we wish them to enter the world again."

They all tried to cope with the new understanding that the young man in front of them was no regular human, let alone no regular wand waving wizard. He was technically Death's boss. Let them add the fact that technically he'd been the one to raise Dean from hell. At that thought the tingling in the back of Dean's mind intensified. Without thinking both pair of green eyes connected and Dean lashed out unthinkingly, "What the fuck is that?!"

A soft flush of color dusted across Marcus's cheeks and he looked away from him. "Later, I'll explain everything later."

Dean opened his mouth but at the slightly embarrassed but annoyed look the emerald eyed man shot him, he closed it. Suddenly, there was another flutter of wings and Michael appeared beside Marcus, giving him an annoyed look. No body missed the way Marcus's body tensed, how he refused to look at him or how his cheeks tinted a light pink. "I thought you'd be busy in heaven."

"Brother?"

Michael glanced at Castiel but did nothing else to acknowledge the other angel. Michael stared long and hard at Marcus before, to everyone's shock even Castiel's, he grabbed Marcus's arm and with a flutter of wings they were both gone. Everyone was quiet before Castiel spoke, "The Master of Death will not be pleased."

With that he too was gone with a flutter of wings. Dean let out an indignant noise before he collapsed into his chair.

(OoO)

Sam was zoned out, gazing out the window as he sat by Adam's bed when the young man slowly awoke. Adam's hair slowly turned black as memories of yesterday seeped into his mind. He watched Sam look out the window with guarded eyes but as he shifted Sam seemed to wake from his daze. He smiled down gently at Adam and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Adam watched him closely for a second before he said, "Better."

Sam gave him a pained smile before he said, "I wouldn't hurt you. No one in this house would…especially not with Death's boss being around."

Adam let a small chuckle escape as he curled up on his bed, watching Sam curiously before he said softly, "You don't think I'm weird? He always warned me that if we were to get found out that you guys would want to kill us. I've heard the stories about hunters."

"No…well…maybe a little but…I've gotten to know you. We all have…You're Adam Black, a pretty innocent but mischievous college student. We accept you as a wizard as a…Meta…Meta"

"Metamorphmagus…"

"Yeah! It's pretty cool." Sam grinned and Adam let a little laugh escape before he sobered up a little. He was quiet for a moment before he said, "Teddy…"

"Huh?" Sam gave him a questioning look, not sure what Adam met but the younger man smiled slightly and said, "My name…my real name is Teddy."

Adam or rather Teddy's features slowly bled away until his tawny eyes shone bright and his brown hair had black streaks in them. Sam took it in before he asked, "How…do all Metamorphmagus look like you? With the gold eyes?"

Teddy seemed to hesitate before he said, "My father…he was a werewolf so he passed a few things on to me. Thankfully my mom's genes keep me from being a complete werewolf like him."

Sam seemed to have trouble taking that in and he asked, "how…but I thought…"

"Our werewolves are a little different. It's like a virus that infects our magical core. My father found a way to suppress the wolf in him with a potion using wolf's bane."

The younger Winchester listened to Teddy with rapt attention, drinking in the knowledge Teddy offered until there was a knock at the door. Teddy looked up and noticed Bobby standing there like an uncomfortable bear. "It's just about time for your class, kid. Time for you to get ready."

Teddy let out a small whine but before he could finish Bobby threatened to shoot him and the young man grudgingly agreed. Sam laughed lightly as he tousled Teddy's hair while he walked by, completely oblivious to the light pink that dusted across the young man's cheeks as he watched the gentle giant leave.

(OoO)

Harry pitched forward as soon as his feet touched the ground, rage bubbling up inside of him as he tried to gain his balance. He whirled around and opened his mouth to yell but he was cut off when a pair of lips brushed across his own and a surge of energy went through him. Without thinking he yanked the angel closer, pressing his body against Michael's and groaning into the kiss. Anger fueling his actions as he roughly bit at Michael's lips earning a pain filled hiss as the angel violently pushed him against wall. He tugged at the angel's shirt insistently and that seemed to break through the haze as Michael pulled away, keeping them at an arm's length of each other. They were both breathing heavily but Harry said hurriedly, "You shouldn't be doing this…Isn't this like…a sin."

Michael seemed to hesitate before closing the distance, cradling Harry's face in his hands as he spoke. "Yes…but it is a greater sin not to receive a gift like this."

"You'll fall…"

"I'll live…"

"I hate you…"

"No you don't." They watched each other closely and Harry tugged the angel closer, soaking in the warmth and energy the angel radiated. For so long he'd had such a cold and hot relationship with the angel just to control his emotions just to find out that Michael had the same ones. The brush of their lips together was so soft he almost didn't believe it happened until he felt Michael's hands threading through his hair and gripping it. The kissing grew more insistent as they continued and he shuddered at the feel of Michael's tongue caressing his bottom lip. A low soft groan left Harry's lips when Michael pressed his body closer, rubbing their erections together and Michael hissed out. Harry let Michael's tongue in and shuddered at the feather light feel of fingers on his abdomen. A small smile tugging at his lips as warmth encircled him, wing tips brushing the side of his face. He bucked in surprised when Michael's hips rocked into his erection causing deliciously painful friction. They both moaned in unison at the feel but just as Michael started tugging at Harry's clothes he froze.

Harry watched him carefully, his eyes glowing slightly and seeing his real form seeming to be listening. Michael looked at him for a moment and seemed to be battling something before he said quietly, "I am being called away."

"ignore it!"

"You know I cannot."

"If you leave…do not come back."

"Harry…" Harry refused to look at him however, anger and hurt bubbling inside of him. Why did they have to take him? Why was his duty always first? Didn't they deserve peace? He shuddered as soft kisses lined the side of his neck up to his cheek until they feathered across his lips. He leaned into them, cherishing the warmth and energy that flowed into him before suddenly it wasn't there anymore and he was left alone. He huffed lightly as he muttered agitatedly, "You could at least have sent me back to the gang."

(OoO)

Dean watched as Marcus scrubbed the dishes in the sink with a vengeance but said nothing. Something told him it'd be smarter to keep quiet until Marcus got tired of his silent company. Ever since he got back from wherever he disappeared to the older black had been moody and snappy. Dean guessed being zapped somewhere without warning plus lack of sleep did that to a person. It still perturbed him that they both seemed to feel the tingling or at least that's what he got from the way Marcus had reacted. Speaking of it, he could feel the tingling like a soft hum I the back of his mind. Once in a while when he got a little curious about it while he waited for Marcus to acknowledge him he'd focus on it but the older black would flinch and throw him a dirty look. It'd been three hours since he'd started and Dean was getting slightly annoyed so without further ado he focused all his attention on the tingling. There was a crash as Marcus dropped the plate he'd been cleaning and he whirled around, _"I can hear you just fine if you speak!"_

The older Winchester stumbled from the chair he sat in as warmth flooded him and Marcus spoke…in his _mind_. They stood there like that for a moment, Marcus cursing softly and Dean dumbstruck. "Did you just…how did you just…What the hell?!"

Marcus winced and looked away from the Winchester, annoyed at his slip up and letting the walls around his mind back up so that there was only the steady hum in the back of his mind. He noticed Dean wince and he winced as well forgetting that it might sting. He fidgeted for a moment before he murmured a quick spell, getting a suspicious glance from Dean to which he merely rolled his eyes. "I don't think you'd want anyone overhearing the conversation we're about to have."

Dean nodded slowly and sat back down, Marcus leaned against the sink and watched the older Winchester carefully before he asked, "What do you really remember from your time in the pit?"

Tall, dark and severely in denial froze for a second and opened his mouth to deny remembering anything but Marcus beat him to it. "Do not lie to me Winchester. I am neither your brother nor those angels."

Dean stiffened at the reminder before he mumbled, "Most of it…but in pieces."

Marcus nodded and gave him a thoughtful look before he asked, "What is the last thing you remember well?"

The Winchester's mind flashed back to the dream he'd had earlier with Marcus and Castiel. "You were there with Castiel…he went to grab me and you yelled for him not to…Don't remember much else."

The older Black nodded his head and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair before he said, "Your soul was still tethered to the pit. I hadn't been asked for permission to take you yet he was about to rip your soul from its place of residence. It would have torn it apart and damaged you. So I tried to stop him but…when I touched him while he was touching you it…he acted like a conduit for our souls to connect. So-"

"Wait you have a soul?"

Marcus bristled at Dean's question and the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees as he growled out, "I _am_ human, Winchester. Even Master of Death and practically Immortal if I die for good my soul would either go to heaven or hell."

"You can die?" Marcus shrugged nonchalantly and Dean guessed that was a taboo subject so he asked instead, "So what exactly happened when he…channeled our souls?"

"They linked up and gave us a…telepathic connection."

There was silence for a while before Dean stood up from his seat and yelled, "You're in my head?!"

"Well not right now. I have a barrier around my mind to keep you out that's why you feel the tingling as I do. The closer we are to each other or the more focused on it we are the stronger the connection is but so long as I have my barrier up you can't get in my head and I can't get in yours. However, when you do what you were doing you're accepting the connection and opening it up, opening yourself up to me."

Dean stared at him with his mouth wide open before he scowled hard at him. "Get out."

"Dean…"

"No really, get out."

Marcus rolled his eyes but grabbed his jacket none the less and walked towards the door. Looking back over his shoulder and grinning maliciously as he said, "You know how to reach me if you need me."

"Fuck you!"

(OoO)

"Hell no!"

"Dean, let's be reasonable about this. Instead of reading your mind he gave you your privacy. He didn't invade your thoughts. If anything you broke into his mind from the sounds of it."

"Bitch."

"Jerk and don't change the subject."

"Why are you taking witch-boy's side?!"

"Wizard and because currently he's in the right and he does have the ability to kick your ass back to hell." Dean secretly admitted that last part was a really good reason but he was too busy sulking to actually admit that. Scratch that Winchester's didn't sulk so he was merely being stubborn and refusing to budge. It'd been three days since he'd found out Marcus and he were…telepathically connected. Once in a while he'd feel the slight tingles in the back of his mind that let him know the Black was around but other than that there was never anything that suggested he ever actually tried invading his head. He still remembered the surge of warmth that accompanied what he supposed was their minds connecting. It still was a strange thought that technically he was no longer alone in his own mind.

A soft chuckle brought him out of his thoughts to look at his little brother who watched him with a grin. "By the look on your face, you're finally seeing reason."

He stood up and patted Dean on the shoulder as he began pulling his jacket on. Curiosity took over and Dean asked, "Where are you going?"

"Te-_Adam_ wanted me to go with him to some museum. I promised to pick him up from school so we could go straight there so I'm leaving while you pout in your corner."

Dean snorted as he glared at his younger brother before he noticed the small smile that touched his lips when he spoke of the younger Black. Studying his brother for a moment he said slowly, "You care bout him."

Sam gave his brother a strange look before he said, "Course I do. He's a good kid."

Dean grinned mischievously before he said, "Poor Sammy, you don't even realize."

The younger Winchester glared at his brother, annoyed at whatever he meant. "What do you even mean?!"

He merely chuckled softly and waved his hand away dismissively as he went back to his computer to look up some things about angels. Shaking his head Sam left his brother to his work, deciding to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach that said his brother wasn't saying something important.


End file.
